Las lunas de miel
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Coleccion de One-Shoots sobre las lunas de miel de diferentes parejas entre los personajes de Pokemón.
1. La Sirena y el Maestro

**La Sirena y El Maestro:**

Misty despertó con pesadez, al sentir como los suaves rayos del astro rey se colaban por la ventana hasta llegar directamente a sus ojos. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama, mientras se restregaba sus orbes aguamarina con sus pálidas manos, con cautela observo la habitación entera y se sintio como si estuviera en su casa. La cabaña era una preciosidad, escondida en el bosque; muy lejos de la ciudad y en donde ningun reportero, fans o miembros del Equipo Rocket podian molestar. Misty sentía como su piel cosquillaba. Después de la última noche, no le sorprendio mucho esas sensaciones en su ser. Reparo que su ropa interior estaba en una silla de madera al lado de la mesa de noche, en la cual había una nota de color blanco que tomo y leyó rápidamente.

_Si te miro a los ojos_

_Oh, luz tan clara_

_Mi herida alma renace_

_Con el solo destello de tu mirada_

_Mi torpe manera de amarte_

_Contrasta con la pureza de este sentimiento_

_Que a veces ni yo comprendo_

_No busco ahora hacerlo_

_Sin tregua mi ser te llama_

_Corazón cobarde dependiente_

_No te merezco es cierto_

_Pero sin ti vivir no quiero_

_Si en medio de este silencio_

_Entre caricias y besos_

_Murmuro algún te amo_

_Te juro soy sincero_

_Porque lo que me era desconocido_

_Lo he vivido contigo_

_Siento no merecerlo aun cuando_

_Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido_

_Perdona esta egoísta forma de amarte_

_Perdona las lágrimas que en mi nombre derramaste_

_Pero es que con solo verte a mi lado, niña pelirroja_

_Mi esperanza en si… renace._

_Con todo mi amor: Ash_

Misty sonrió de felicidad ante ese hermoso poema, desde que había anunciado que estaba embarazada; el no había dejado de consentirla. A veces se preguntaba de donde el despistado de su novio sacaba esas frases tan encantadoras, dado que el siempre demostro ser tan romantico como un magikarp. Sin embargo le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario desde que se sinceraron.

Pero lo que más la sorprendio fue que después de los dos primeros meses de estar encinta, Ash le dijo que no quería criar a un bebe con ella fuera del matrimonio; pues ella al ser bastante detallista con esos temas, no había reparado en ese detalle tan importante, poco después acordaron que lo mejor seria tener una ceremonia en secreto con tal de evitar a la prensa. Ya tenían muchos dolores de cabeza con los reporteros. Imaginense, ella la más talentosa miembro de la Elite, especializada en pokemóns de agua y una de las modelos más codiciadas de toda la región.

Y él, el poderoso Lider del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto, además de ser cerebro de la Frontera en ciudad Fucsia.

Asi que aquella cabaña que les sugirió Brock en los bosques de Hoen, era perfecta; cuando Misty preguntó donde la consiguió, esta le dijo que él y Ash la habían descubierto cuando hicieron el ultimo viaje. Sabian que necesitaría remodelación debido al descuidado estado, pero lo mejor es que por fin ella y Ash estaban juntos.

Aunque en realidad todavía no se habían casado, puesto que apenas habían llegado anoche; la ceremonia se realizaría dentro de unos dias, pero debido a que Ash quería una luna de miel adelantada, Misty no opuso protesta alguna.

Luego de finalizar con sus pensamientos se estiró para desperezarse, sintiendo una punzada en su vientre; coloco sus manos en el, para después acariciarlo suavemente. Después de que su estado mejorara, busco a Ash por toda la habitación, hasta que por fin lo encontró sentado en un sofá, vestido con una bata azul con pequeños dibujos del símbolo de su gimnasio estampados; y viéndola con todo el amor del mundo. Sin importarle su desnudez, Misty se acerco rápidamente a su amado y se sentó en sus piernas; mientras que él solo se limito a abrasarla con cariño.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó ella acariciando su rostro con ternura, recorriendo las pequeñas marcas en zigzag; e interrumpiendo aquel cómodo silencio.

— Perfectamente, pero aun mejor al ver tu rostro en la mañana —respondió con suavidad y atrapando los labios de ella con los suyos; con pasión.

— Gracias por el poema, de verdad que alegro mucho mi despertar —reconoció ella después de recuperar el aliento y con las mejillas casi del mismo tono que su cabellera.

— De nada, en verdad no fue dificil; la escribí pensando en los últimos momentos que hemos vivido, ademas de que estoy feliz que al final de cuentas, estemos juntos —explico con un susurró, mientras la veía con intensidad.

— ¿Desde cuando piensas y, por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? —se quejó con falsa molestia.

— Ya me conoces —bromeó el con una sonrisa y añadiendo— no puedo evitar ser asi, además pienso cuando me conviene —argumentó él con cariño. Reparo en lo ultimo que dijo- ¡Oye!- se quejo.

Misty no le dejo replicar, debido que ahora fue ella la que le atrapo la boca con sus labios.

— ¿Y Pikachu?- pregunto por el pequeño roedor electrico. Fue entonces cuando también reparo en su pokemón- ¿y azumarril?

— Estan los dos juntos en el centro pokemón, estan bien si eso es lo que te preocupa. Llame a la enfermera Joy hace un rato- explico con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le reprocho apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Porque me parecía mejor mirarte dormir- dijo en un susurro, mientras buscaba de nuevo esos sonrosados labios de la pelirroja.

Después de que una nueva serie de besos, Misty reparo en algo muy importante.

— ¿Crees que la LIGA nos de problemas cuando se enteren de nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó ella con curiosidad después de separar sus labios de los de él.

— La verdad… no me importa, ahora ven —terció el mientras la levantaba con facilidad, sorprendiéndola totalmente.

— Ash… ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Solo algo interesante —contestó con picardía, mientras se dirigía al baño con ella.

— Si es como lo de anoche, no volvere a caminar —ironizó ella con una sonrisa.

Rio por lo bajo— Pues es algo parecido —le dijo el mientras entraba al baño y abría la regadera.

Misty sintió como el vapor de agua caliente la invadía, avivando sus sentidos. Después de que Ash se quitara la bata, imagino lo que vendría,asi que no se sorprendió cuando el azabache comenzó a besarla con lentitud y pasión, mientras sentía como su interior se calentaba.

Ash dio un pequeño gemido cuando su miembro hizo contacto de la intimidad de Misty, disfrutando su porcelana piel, le acaricio los muslos; mientras el agua seguía bañándolos a ambos, el comenzó a besar su cuello con rapidez y casi desesperación. Por su parte Misty pasa sus manos por toda la fornida espalda a la vez que se dejaba hacer.

Luego de un rato, Ash tomo un jabón y comenzó a bañar a su amada con cariño y delicadeza, como si fuera su propio bebe. Mientras se recostaban en la bañera (la cual ya estaba medio llena), el pensaba que cada vez que hacia el amor con ella, la mujer de sus sueños; sus ansias aumentaban a un mas, por lo que no podía esperar a la siguiente vez para estar juntos. Aunque Misty le decía que era demasiado impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, ella en el fondo extrañaba a veces sus atenciones y los ratos que pasaba con el, había momentos inolvidables pero cada experiencia era única.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ash, interrumpiendo el excitante silencio.

— ¿Estoy obligada a contestar? —pregunto de manera juguetona y haciendo que el maestro se sonrojara.

— Jejeje… no —admitió riendo.

— Ash… —dijo Misty en un susurró casi imperceptible.

— Dime Myst—contestó él con cariño.

— ¿Sabes? Estos momentos contigo me parecen un sueño hecho realidad, y a decir verdad tengo miedo de que en algún momento todo esto se acabe —admitió ella con preocupación.

— No pienses asi Misty, sabes que jamas en la vida te dejaría y eso es algo que te lo puedo asegurar —afirmó Ash con amor y añadiendo— no hay competencia, ni otra mujer, ni pokemón legendario que me haga olvidar mi amor por ti y, si asi fuera, tu serias y siempre seras la unica que amare.

— Ash… eres unico, eres un amor —dijo al momento que le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para besarlo en los labios apasionadamente.

— Y tu eres mi niña —añadió con picardía.

— Ay… no me digas eso —le reprochó ella divertida y volteando el rostro sonrojada.

— Tu eres mi niña —reafirmó el— no tienes por que apenarte; recuerda Misty, que si vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, no debemos ocultarnos o apenarnos de nosotros mismos —explicó con calma y una dulce sonrisa.

— Tienes razon, discúlpame.

— Descuida, entonces… ¿Te molesta que haga esto? —preguntó Ash mientras enjabonaba sus pechos con delicadez y cuidado, usando una esponja.

— No… —gimió Misty mientras se retorcía de placer ante las constantes, pero no desconocidas caricias de su amigo.

— ¿Sabes que me gustaría que me hicieras? —susurró a su oído estremeciéndola.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con dificultad.

— Esto —dijo llevando la mano de ella su miembro y deslizándola de arriba a abajo.

— Ash… —fue lo único que dijo antes de ser besada por aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

El maestro por su parte se sentía en la gloria, pues su instinto sexual; que estaba en reposo desde hace poco, resurgió como si fuera un volcán en erupción; pues su Sirena seguía complaciéndolo de una manera inesperada, sus gemidos eran callados por los labios de su amada, que seguían unidos debido a que su otra mano le impedía separarse.

Luego de durar más de dos horas en el baño, en las cuales hicieron de todo un poco, desencadenando su pasión carnal; Ash se encontraba ahora envuelto en una toalla frente al espejo del baño, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada muy nerviosa que contrastaba con su gran sonrisa; ni que decir de su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, hacia que su respiración se volviera dificultosa en algunas ocasiones. Por fin su mente reacciono al escuchar el llamado de Misty, quien lo esperaba acostada en la cama; pues él le había dicho que tenía algo "especial" que darle.

— Muy bien… aquí vamos —le dijo Ash a su reflejo.

"_No seas cobarde hermano, si te quiere de verdad; no deberías de tener problemas"_ —le contesto su reflejo-conciencia con animo y alzando los pulgares en señal.

— Se supone que tienes que darme ánimos ¿No? —le reprocho con molestia y una mueca en su rostro.

"_No, se supone que tu deberías tener el valor suficiente para hablar con ella y no estar hablando con tu reflejo, en una cabaña dentro de un bosque"_ —contestó el con sarcasmo.

— Y tu no tendrías por que contestarme; vaya, definitivamente necesito ir a algún doctor —se decía si mismo mientras movía la cabeza.

— "_! Vamos Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! "_ —gritaba su ¿Voz interna? Con ritmo; mientras movía unos pompones en el espejo.

— ¡Me drogue! —exclamó Ash pegado de la pared del bañó, azul y asustado al verse en esa forma tan rara— ¡Ahora si te pasaste! ¡Te voy a…!

— Ash, ¿Con quien estas hablando? —preguntó Misty desde el otro lado de la puerta con tono algo preocupado.

— ¡Con nadie! —dijo sonrojado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, luego de ver que su "conciencia" se había esfumado del espejo.

Después de arreglar sus "problemas mentales", Ash cruzo la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo impactado: Misty estaba acostada con una hermosa bata de color rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y resaltaba su figura, por lo que casi se olvida de lo que tenia que decirle, hasta que sintió la presión en sus manos y reaccionó de nuevo.

— Aquí vamos Ash, velo como la batalla más importante de tu vida, con calma y tranquilidad; eso es" —pensaba nuestro amigo, mientras se acercaba a Misty— ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?... quizas… _"Te amo con toda mi alma y yo…" _definitivamente se me estan pegando las palabras sin sentido de Brock o es que me trague algún libro de poesía… veamos ehhh…_ "Yo te amo, tu me amas, no hay más que decir ¿verdad?" _Excepto mis últimas palabras, pues Misty me mataría si dijera eso… o tal vez… —pero una voz muy conocida interrumpió su monologo mental.

— ¿Ash que estas haciendo? —preguntó Misty con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro, pues el ver a su amado en una toalla en frente de ella y con una expresión de lerdo en su cara, era algo extraño; incluso para alguien como Ash.

— Eh… —dijo Ash saliendo de su letargo y poniéndose serio— nada Myst, solo pensaba en ciertas cosas —comento mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja muy extrañada ante la actitud tan seria de él, pues no era común verlo asi.

— Misty… hay algo que quiero decirte; que aunque parezca repetitivo o fastidioso, debo decírtelo para sentirme tranquilo —aseguró el con voz ronca y sudando frió.

— ¿Qué es Ash? —contestó confundida, mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en sus piernas.

— Misty… —comenzó a decir con dificultad— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto mostrándole una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eso no había quedado claro? —Preguntó algo extrañada por esa proposición, después de todo iban a casarse en esta semana.

— Pues no del todo, ahora te lo pido con un anillo, como debí haberlo hecho —comentó el abriendo su mano y revelando una pequeña caja azul marino y con pequeños trazos de azul cielo; la cual contenia una sortija de color oro con una gema celeste incrustada, que brillaba como todas las gotas del océano.

— Ash… —exclamó Misty impactada al notar la hermosidad de la piedra— No… puedo… creerlo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —dijo mientras él se lo colocaba en el delicado y blanquecino dedo anular.

— Fue fácil, fui a las islas naranjas y consegui un poco de cristal del cuerpo del onix que estaba en la cueva- respondio divertido- fue difícil, pero lo logre, aunque me gane un golpe- agrego con tono dramatico.

— Jajaja, hubiera pagado por verlo- dijo ella con tono un poquito burlon.

— ¿Entonces que dices? —preguntó el nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta.

Misty disfrutó por unos momentos la expresión de terror del maestro al abrír su boca para pronunciar una sencilla palabra:

— No —dijo de manera tranquila.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Ash con la mandibula hasta el suelo— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero Misty! ¡Yo creí que…! —no pudo replicar, dado que Misty le tapo la boca con sus labios.

— Perdona Ash, era una broma ¡Por supuesto que me casare contigo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Eh? —dijo ella con tonada irónica, mientras se reía a carcajadas de la expresión que puso su amigo y prometido.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? —Preguntó exaltado y divertido, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos almendrados con malicia — ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú? Porque la mujer que se va a casar conmigo tiene una actitud igual a la de un Gyarados —bromeó él, ganándose un buen almohadazo por parte de su futura esposa.

— ¡Quieres repetir eso, Ash Ketchum, niño inmaduro! —exclamo Misty en voz alta y agarrando otra almohada.

— ¡Ahora veras, niña fea! —Exclamó él; mientras se unía al juego con misty, como si volvieran a ser niños de nuevo.

Después de jugar durante un rato, hasta caer riendo y abrazados en la cama, nuestros heroes se prepararon para lo que seria una gran noche, pues esta seria una de esas noches que no se olvidaran tan fácilmente o al menos eso era lo que pensaban ambos mientras sus prendas volaban al aire, ante una lluvia de besos apasionados.

* * *

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro fic, una nueva adaptacion. La idea Original le pertence a RIADDVD y a su fic que tiene el mismo nombre. Esta es una serie de one-shoots de las lunas de miel de algunas parejas de pokemón. Todavia debo establecer cuales parejas pondre.**

**Felicitaciones, quejas, tomates podridos y todo lo que se les ocurra... dejenlo en los reviews**

**saludos**


	2. Coordinando al llameante Tuxedo Mask

**Coordinando al llameante Tuxedo Mask (May y Drew)**

Drew estaba acostado en la cama del hotel más lujoso de Ciudad Malvalona, completamente exhausto y con la cabeza partida en mil pedazos. Gracias a sus suegros y sus amigos había conseguido una excelente habitación en ese hotel, a pesar de las protestas del coordinador en querer pagar por todo, Norman lo convenció de aceptar aquel regalo de bodas de su hija sin chistar mucho. Durante la ceremonia a Misty le comenzaron los antojos de su embarazo y constantemente se podía oír a Ash buscando como loco todo lo que a su esposa se le antojaba. Por supuesto que Paúl y Gary no ayudaban mucho con sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero entre Brock, Dawn, Lucy y Zoey; lograron mantener a raya al líder de la Elite de Shinnoh y al investigador. Y cuando por fin llego la ceremonia, el coordinador Della Rouse, se sintió desfallecer al notar como Max llegaba con la novia ante una exclamación general debido a la hermosura de esta.

El peli verde cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para tratar de relajar su mente, pues lamentablemente para él y su esposa, tuvo que soportar durante horas las discusiones entre Gary, Paúl y Ash, al mismo tiempo que las preguntas por parte de Lucy, Misty, Dawn y Zoey; de cuantos hijos iban a tener y de donde iban a vivir y demás cosas. ¡Un día agotador! A decir verdad no recordaba que las bodas de sus amigos hubieran sido tan agitadas ¡Ni siquiera se había podido quitar su esmoquin! Drew se volteo al sentir un agradable olor en el ambiente.

— May —susurro el coordinador al percatarse de la presencia de su esposa.

La aludida acababa de salir del baño, usando solamente un conjunto de ropa interior muy pequeño de color rojo y encajes (cortesía de Misty y sus hermanas) y miraba a Drew con una expresión sexy casi irreconocible en sus ojos zafiros.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó ella con picardía mientras soltaba su cabellera castaña que estaba atada, debido a la ocasión anterior.

— Ah… eh… bueno… yo… —era todo lo que salio de la boca del coordinador.

El joven estaba casi mudo, pues la visión de May en ese conjunto tan pequeño lo había tomado por sorpresa. De repente sintió mucho calor en todo el cuerpo y el cansancio que tenía pronto desapareció de su mente, para dar pasa al deseo desenfrenado. Llamo a May para que se sentara en su regazo, cosa que ella accedió encantada. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión desenfrenada, enredando su lengua con la de ella como queriendo morir asfixiado.

— Te ves estupenda —suspiro él cuando se separo de ella para tomar aire.

— Gracias —susurró ella en su oreja mientras se la mordía suavemente.

May lo empujo con delicadeza hacia la cama, para después comenzar a besar su rostro, cuello y pecho con pasión a la vez que Drew se desabrochaba su camisa con desesperación mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amada. Drew de repente sintió como su esposa se separaba de sus labios y colocaba uno de sus dedos en sus labios con una sonrisa picara poco habitual en ella que lo dejo totalmente mudo.

Excitado y asombrado, Drew se dejo hacer por May, quien comenzó a quitar su camisa con tranquilidad mientras de vez en cuando le daba dulce besos en sus labios. Drew se sentía desfallecer cuando sintió como ella comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón con una lentitud insoportable, y solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo hubiera permanecido quieto, hasta que May se levanto de la cama y se lo saco con todo y calzoncillos.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso para el coordinador. Con algo de rudeza y desesperación tomo a la castaña en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla rápida y desesperadamente, mientras su miembro oprimía intensamente las bragas de esta. Drew soltó un doloroso gemido al sentir la mano de May rozar su miembro.

— ¡Drew! —exclamó ella sorprendida y retirando su mano—. ¡Lo siento yo no…!

Drew no la dejo terminar pues atrapo sus labios de nuevo y la dirigió hacia a la cama de nuevo, esta vez él sobre ella. Él se detuvo un momento mientras desabrochaba su sostén para darle una mirada picara.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Pensé que… bueno… te había hecho daño —respondió ella con un poco de timidez mientras contenía el aliento al sentir las manos de él en sus pechos.

— En realidad me gusto cuando tenías esa actitud de Skitty insaciable —admitió él mientras besaba su vientre y le provocaba cosquillas.

— ¡No soy una Skitty insaciable! —Repitió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios— Es solo que me pareció adecuado que en nuestras noche de bodas… ¡Oh por el amor de Ho-oh, no me beses allí! —soltó ella mientras Drew comenzaba a besar su intimidad.

— May… se que quieres dar tu mejor esfuerzo esta noche —respondió él mirándola a esos zafiros que tenía por ojos—. Me lo demostraste al entrar, pero déjame a mí ahora ¿De acuerdo? —pidió él volviendo a lo suyo.

— Drew… Drew… —gemía May mientras se retorcía de placer al sentir los besos de su amado en su intimidad —.

Pero él no escuchaba, había tentado al Taurus y ahora venían los cuernos. Aunque en esos momentos mientras estaba en sus piernas sobre la cama, estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para no alzarse del todo y penetrarla de un solo tirón. Su intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco y la fragancia femenina que ella emanaba le hacia perder la razón.

May sentía que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento si Drew no se detenía, pues todavía no podía con todo el placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Con suplica alzo las caderas en un acto instintivo para rogarle lo que quería, pero él no obedeció. Era su culpa por haberlo estado provocando desde el principio ¡Nunca mas iba a escuchar a Misty! Drew lamió el labio superior de su intimidad y ella dio grito de placer, para presionar su cabeza con sus manos.

— No —respondió él con voz ronca entre sus piernas—. Espera un poquito más May.

Ella se pego más a su boca y agarro su cabeza con fuerza.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —exclamó ella fuera de si y bajando hasta su rostro— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no pares!

May beso con pasión a Drew, casi con desesperación cuando estuvo a su alcance. Él permanecía el mayor tiempo posible unido a los labios de ella, casi como si se quisiera morir asfixiado en sus labios, mientras su lengua batallaba con la de ella con fuerza. Cuando sintió la rodilla de ella rozar su miembro, rugió como una animal herido de placer y con poca delicadeza la coloco boca abajo y la embistió con fuerza.

— ¡Drew! —gritó May sorprendida ante la reacción bestial de su marido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho mi amor! —Se disculpó recuperando un poco de cordura y con algo de miedo— ¿Te hice daño?

— No —contestó ella sonriendo y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza—. Es que me sorprendiste un poco eso es todo —sonrió ella complacida.

Drew solo sonrió de felicidad al notar lo complacida que ella estaba, pero su expresión se noto seria cuando sintió su miembro palpitar con fuerza. Con delicadeza comenzó a introducirse en ella mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos por no acabar allí mismo, pues la cavidad de May se acoplo a él como un guante y estaba comenzando a perder la razón. Con dificultad logro dejar de gemir para pasar a besar los labios de ella, mientras seguía con sus movimientos.

Ella por su parte sintió como el coordinador, se movía de manera tortuosamente lenta al principio, pero poco después comenzó a aumentar la fuerza en sus embestidas. May beso los labios del peli verde como si quisiera evitar soltar alguno de los gemidos incontrolables que salían de su boca, pero era sencillamente imposible. Con algo de temor bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas, mas dura de lo que creía que era la carne humana, haciendo que su esposo se estremeciera de placer ante ese contacto de sus manos con su piel.

— Eres hermosa May… Tu cabello… Tu cuerpo… —decía Drew de manera con cada embestida que daba y oliendo su aroma embriagador.

Ella simplemente trataba de disfrutar el momento como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que sintió una sensación subir por su columna vertebral y hacer alarma en su cerebro; pero trataba de reprimirse a si misma con tal de no acabar pronto. Pero sus esfuerzos se vieron abajo cuando su cuerpo convulsiono y grito su nombre ante una explosión de fuego blanco.

Drew la embestía con fuerza, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría contenerse, antes de soltar su semilla en ella. Pero cuando ella grito su nombre en su oreja y se abrazo a su espalda con fuerza, él no pudo contenerse más. Con una última embestida y gritando el nombre de ella, el coordinador cayó con fuerza sobre su amada y con la respiración agitada. Un orgasmo así no se daba todos los días.

May sentía que su cuerpo estaba rebosante de energía, pero a la vez también se sentía sumamente exhausta luego de sentir como era llenada con el fruto del amor y pasión de Drew. Ella no sabía por que, pero sentía una gran satisfacción interna al saber que era la responsable de que su marido estuviera jadeando con dificultad y con fuerza sobre ella. Con algo de dificultad hizo que él se recostara a su lado y la mirara a los ojos.

— Drew… me… —comenzó a decir ella con dificultad.

— A mi también —admitió el rubio con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Crees que podremos repetirlo… ahora? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Drew le dio una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria.

— Déjame moverme y ya veremos —susurró en su oreja.

May sonrió con éxtasis y se aferro con fuerza al torso de su marido mientras él jugueteaba con su cabello suave y pausadamente con cariño.

— Te digo algo, cuando te vi por primera vez, sabía que me había enamorado tuyo —revelo él con la voz estropajosa.

May se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración tan sincera. Por lo que lo miro a los ojos con extrañeza y duda.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?

-Por dos razones: la primera no quería hacerme ilusiones, dado que Ash estaba contigo y pensé que tenían algo- explico mientras no dejaba de acariciarle el sedoso cabello.

May dio una pequeña risita- en ese entonces, Ash no se hubiera interesado en mi, ni aunque me hubiera desnudad ante él- bromeo tapándose la boca con una mano.

El peli verde lanzo una carcajada- o es muy despistado o ya estaba enamorado de Misty.

-Ya estaba enamorado, aunque no me había dado cuenta, me contó Dawn: cuando ella le pidió su anzuelo y el se negó. El anzuelo era una mini-Misty- finalizo para mirarlo a los ojos esmeralda- pero dime, cual era la segunda razón- volvió al primer tema, con tono amoroso.

-Y la segunda, no sabía bien que era lo que quería- contesto el, perdiéndose en los ojos zafiros de ella.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere ahora, Señor esposo mío?

Drew capturo sus labios antes de contestar- amarte por siempre.

May sonrió y con un último beso lleno de pasión, sello el acto que tuvieron hace unos minutos, para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y descansar. Una nueva vida les espera estos dos coordinadores.

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT traigo nueva entrega de one-shoot, sobre las lunas de miel de diferentes parejas, de los personajes de Pokemón.**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, aclaro una cosa que me dejaron en uno, no planeo agarrar un solo personaje y cambiarlo constantemente de pareja, las parejas ya estan establecidas: Ash-Misty, May-Drew, Paúl-Dawn, Brock-Lucy, Tracey-Daisy. Son las que tengo preparadas por ahora, ya veremos cuales más hare, pero ahora son las que tengo en vista.**

**Agradesco especialmente a RIADDVD que me dejo review, ¿por que? fácil este fic esta hecho basado en su idea, su fic original esta en la categoria Saint Seiya. Yo solo le pedi permiso para tomar la idea y el me permitio. Asi que muchas gracias**

**No se decirles cual sera la siguiente pareja, asi que les pido paciencia. Criticas, tomates podridos y demas, dejenlo en los reviews, nos vemos**

**ATTE: SilverGhosT**


	3. El amanecer del Amor

**El amanecer del Amor (Paúl y Dawn)**

Paúl dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo esperando que esta calmara los nervios que sentía en esos momentos, aunque sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible. Los nervios consumían al pobre Maestro Pokemón de la Elite de Shinnoh, por dentro y por fuera de su piel, con tal solo pensar que esta seria su primera noche con su esposa; pero lo que en realidad lo tenía nervioso era el hecho de que esta era… su primera vez.

Si bien en más de una oportunidad, lo pudo haber hecho, no lo hizo. Dado que no le interesaban esos temas y mucho menos tener novia. Pero desde que conoció a Dawn, cuando se enfrento a su rival-amigo Ash por primera vez; comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, cosas que al principio lo confundieron mucho, pero que gracias a la ayuda de la peli-azul, le fueron más fáciles de comprender. Paúl aun recordaba con vergüenza como fue que le pidió matrimonio a ella:

— _¿Qué pasa, Paúl? —preguntó la coordinadora con curiosidad al ver al Maestro detenerse._

_Paúl sentía como sus mejillas estaban hirviendo por la vergüenza, mientras miraba la arena blanca que alfombraba el suelo de la playa; en la que él y Dawn, estaban en ese día, celebrando su aniversario de novios, que cumplía 7 años, desde que el peli morado se sincero con la joven, el día que le gano a su rival en la Liga Shinnoh._

— _Dawn… tú… ya sabes… cuanto… cuanto te amo… ¿verdad? —comenzó a decir Paúl poniéndose al rojo vivo._

— _Si, lo se… y tu ya sabes que yo también te amo — replico ella con una sonrisa y poniéndose roja también._

— _Si, ya lo se._

— _Claro, pero ¿a que se debe eso?- pregunto con curiosidad, dado que no era normal ver al su novio en ese estado, aunque él le demostraba mucho amor y aprecio; era raro verlo asi._

— _Bueno__… lo que pasa es… que hoy es… nuestro aniversario… y yo quería… darte algo… glup… especial… —tartamudeo el peliazul con dificultad y vergüenza._

— _¿En serio?- el joven asintió— ay Paúl, no debiste molestarte— agradeció con una sonrisa__._

—_Te equivocas— repuso él con una sonrisa, pero sin abandonar sus nervios— __pues… quisiera saber… ejem… yo… tú… nosotros… si… tu… ¿Quisierassermiesposaycasarteconmigo? —soltó de una vez, con más de 20 tonalidades de rojo, el líder de la Elite de Shinnoh y, con un vació en el estomago._

_Sentía sus tripas y todos sus órganos se hubieran ido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Dawn._

— _¿Qué? —dijo ella sin entender ni una palabra con total sinceridad._

_Paúl respiro con fuerza mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Ni siquiera cuando perdió contra Ash el año pasado, en el enfrentamiento de los Elites, había sentido este vacio. Aspiro profundo y repitió con voz ronca:_

— _¿Quisieras ser mi esposa y casarte conmigo? —susurró él por lo bajo y con el rostro peor que tomate maduro._

_Paúl pudo jurar por Rayquaza, el haber visto como el hermoso rostro de la coordinadora se ponía igual de rojo que él suyo y, comenzaban a brotarle las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lo siguiente fue sumamente no esperado, pues ella se lanzo a besar sus labios con fuerza, cayendo al piso juntos; y se negó a soltarlos hasta necesitar aire._

— _¿Eso fue un si? — pregunto en un murmuró él en su oído y, muy feliz._

— _¿Tu que crees? —Contestó ella aun llorando y apretándose contra su torso._

Luego de eso Paúl sintió que fueron las dos semanas más maravillosas de su vida, incluso debia admitir que, mejor que cuando le dieron el titulo de Líder del Alto Mando; compartiendo el tiempo con su prometida y disfrutando de los arreglos de la boda, si todo eso era perfecto hasta hoy. El peli azul sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera lleno de hormigas al secarse y luego colocarse su pijama, por no decir que sus pies estaban como desconectados de su cerebro, ante la presión que sentía en ese momento de "desflorar" a su querida esposa. Pero lo que Paúl no sabía era que Dawn, se sentía exactamente igual.

La joven y talentosa coordinadora tenía los mismo nervios que cuando compitió por primera vez en un concurso; mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban, al esperar que su flamante esposo saliera del baño, se imagino que debía estar de igual nervioso que ella; pero para esos momento lo dudaba. Recordó lo que hablo con sus mejores amigas, Misty y May, mientras estaban solas en la recepción de la boda de esa noche:

"— _Entonces… ¿Nunca? —preguntó Misty sumamente sorprendida, al igual que May; ante la revelación de la peli azul._

— _No —confirmó Dawn, tratando de no sonrojarse tanto y un poquito apenada._

— _¿Y porque me nos lo dices a nosotras, Dawn? —quiso saber May expectante, Misty asintió apoyando a la castaña._

— _Por que creo que ustedes tienen mas experiencia con este tipo de cosas, que yo —les contesto con pena._

— _¿Por? —replicaron las dos, sonrojándose por el comentario._

— _Bueno… no se si se han fijado las dos_—_entrecerró sus ojos azules cómicamente__— pero tu Misty ya tienes una hija y tú May, estas por tener un bebe_—_señaló Dawn con picardía._

_Ambas mencionadas, soltaron una risita. Misty observo a Ash, que estaba con su hija en brazos, junto a Delia y su esposo Giovanni. Mientras May, observaba a Drew, el cual estaba charlando muy animado con sus suegros Norman y Catherine y, con su cuñado Max. _

— _Supongo que tienes razón, pero me extraña que no hubieras hablado con Ash de esto, dado que tú y él, son los confabuladores de que tu te arreglaras con Paúl —alegó la castaña, tomando un gran vaso de agua, debido a su condición._

_Dawn se rió en su cara._

— ¿_¡Ash!? ¡Por favor, May! ¡Si casi hace que Lugia se coma a Paúl, cuando me pidió matrimonio! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa._

— _Si tienes razón, a ti y a mi nos considera sus hermanas menores —dijo ella con tranquilidad — dinos que quieres saber._

— _Bueno yo… es cierto que… ¿Duele al principio? —preguntó ella muy roja._

— _Bueno… un poquito, pero el dolor pasa enseguida —aconsejó Misty con calma._

— _¿Tengo que empezar yo? —cuestionó Dawn con la boca más seca que el desierto de Hoen._

— _No se, eso lo decides tu — Contesto May._

— _¿Cómo empiezo? —preguntó mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos._

— _Cálmate —murmuró Misty dándole agua—. No tiene nada de malo preguntar y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar Dawn es que: debes dejar que las cosas fluyan por si mismas y sucedan como tengan que suceder —aseveró la líder con una sonrisa conciliadora._

— _Gracias chicas, son las mejores cuñadas que una puede tener —dijo Dawn sonriendo con felicidad y abrazándolas a ambas._

— _Tu también —respondió las dos correspondiendo el abrazo._

Cuando Paúl entro a la habitación sintió como si un Machop le hubiera dado una bofetada que la saco de sus pensamientos. Dawn de repente comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y pensó que con la tenue luz de la mesa de noche se vía endiabladamente sexy, por lo que trago saliva y respiro profundo.

Mientras Paúl sintió como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo, al notar como Dawn estaba vestida. Un camisón celeste de tirantes, y aunque esa prenda era muy recatada dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran, él por su parte se apresuro a sentarse al lado de ella; antes de que notara cuan excitado se había puesto.

El silencio entre ambos se había vuelto más profundo y sumamente inimaginable para ambos, por lo que ambos trataron de romper el silencio al mismo tiempo:

— ¿Estas nerviosa/o? —preguntaron ambos.

— Tu primero —volvieron a decir ambos pero esta vez se rieron con pena.

— Veo que no soy el único que esta nervioso —agregó el peli morado luego de un rato de silencio —.

— ¿Quieres decir que no has hecho esto? —preguntó la coordinadora sorprendida ante esa revelación.

Un tono carmesí inundo las mejillas del joven Maestro y con gran dificultad logro asentir con la cabeza y esperando que ella no se riera de él. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Dawn coloco su mano en la de él y lo miro con amor.

— ¿Entonces soy tu primera chica? —preguntó encantada y acercándose un poco mas.

— Si.

Con algo de timidez se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta que por fin comenzaron a besarse. Paúl no sabía por que, pero sentía ese beso diferente a cualquier otro y en un arrebato coloco su mano en la cintura de ella, por lo que la escucho gemir con suavidad en sus labios.

— ¿Estas bien? Si quieres lo dejamos… —ella lo callo con un beso.

— Estoy bien por que estoy aquí contigo y no quiero dejarlo —respondió ella con suavidad.

Ahora fue el turno de Paúl de gemir cuando sintió que Dawn comenzó a besar su cuello con besos pequeños y pausados. Él la beso con fuerza mientras apagaba la luz con su mano libre, pues la otra estaba en su cintura, cuando bajo y comenzó a quitarle su camiseta sintió como ella cerraba sus ojos, casi como si temiera que él la viera. Pero cuando lo hizo, Pául suspiro maravillado ante lo que contemplaba.

— Tienes unos pechos maravillosos —murmuro él en su oído, súper excitado.

— Gracias… pero no son muy grandes, si a eso te refieres —exclamó ella apenada.

— Son más que perfectos —dijo él comenzando a besarlos.

Dawn se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió los calidos labios de él en una de sus zonas más sensibles; pero por alguna razón ella tampoco se quería quedar atrás, por lo que bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos y metió sus manos en el pantalón que usaba como pijama. El ego femenino de Dawn, entraba en aumento, al oír a su esposo gemir como un animal y al ver que él desesperadamente la despojaba del resto de sus ropas.

Cuando pudo contemplarlo totalmente desnudo, sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco al notar cuan excitado él estaba. Paúl procedió a bajar por su estomago con delicadeza mientras depositaba suaves besos en este, pero cuando llego a esa zona especial, sintió como Dawn lo detenía.

— ¡Espera, No puedes! —exclamó ella irguiéndose y muy sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— Me da pena —contesto ella avergonzada.

Él la atrajo hacia si y la abraza con fuerza por la espalda, para después susurrarle unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

— Entre los dos no debe haber secretos mi amor, sino ¿como podremos confiar el uno el otro como ahora? —contestó él con tranquilidad, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Dawn bajo la cabeza apenada y pensó que su amado tenía razón, no debía sentir vergüenza de su amor y si querían que esto funcionara debían empezar desde ahora:

— Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo ella con calma.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me ha gustado que me hicieras? —susurró él en su oreja.

Ella negó con la cabeza,

— Esto —dijo llevando la mano a su miembro.

Ella lo acaricio lenta y pausadamente, mientras que él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de no perder el control. Mientras por su parte sintió como el le daba otro beso y comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos. Después de un rato Paúl la tumbo con delicadeza y comenzó a entrar en ella con cuidado. Cuando se rozaron, ambos gimieron con fuerza mientras el entraba mas y mas en su cavidad. Cuando traspaso la barrera, sintió como ella se estremecía con fuerza debajo de él.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele mucho? —preguntó él con voz ronca —.

— No descuida ¿Es normal que duela no? —Dijo besando sus labios— sigue, que pronto pasara el dolor —.

Poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer y ambos sintieron como esas sensaciones se incrementaban hasta el límite, el cual ambos alcanzaron al mismo tiempo en manojo de gemidos fuertes.

Jadeando con fuerza, Paúl callo sobre ella sin separarse y la abrazo con más fuerza de la debida, como si temiera que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño, un maravilloso y hermoso sueño.

— ¿Dawn? —llamo el peli morado con temor.

— ¿Hmm? —murmuró la aludida con cansancio y mirándolo.

— ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó él temeroso.

— Como si me hubieran dado el todos los listones del mundo en bandeja de plata —respondió ella sonriendole.

Paúl sintió una conmovedora subida de ego masculino al escucharla decir eso y también un calido sentimiento seguridad en sus brazos. Por lo que le dio otro beso más en sus suaves labios.

— Te amo —terció ella con mucha felicidad cargada en cada letra.

— Yo también —dijo él de la misma manera y descansando por fin en los brazos de su amada.

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhost con una nueva entrega**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, especialmente a mi amigo Maestro Jedi, que se tomo las molestias de leer mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **

**De paso le sigo haciendo propaganda a mis otros fics, pasense por Ghost Master in the Sky, acabo de subir nuevo cap.**

**nos vemos**


End file.
